


for your eyes only

by boxofroses



Series: soonyoung's unfortunate adventures with wonhui [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, implied!wonhuigyuhao, soonyoung is bad at technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: At the end of the day, it was really Wonwoo’s fault and not his lack of understanding on how a MacBook works. As the self-proclaimed smarter of the two, Wonwoo should’ve known better than to let Soonyoung borrow his laptop.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: soonyoung's unfortunate adventures with wonhui [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987522
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, i'm back again with part two of soonyoung being tortured by wonhui. but again, i really was unsure about posting this and how to tag too since ... yeah but in all seriousness, **please** heed the tags before reading!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this.. mess of a fic haha and my poor attempt at humour to make up for everything in this too ;;
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It was a running joke between all of them that Soonyoung was bad at technology. How bad to be exact? He doesn’t know. But he _does_ know that he’s the only person he knows that brought his brand-new iPhone swimming with him and learnt the hard way that water-resistant does not equal to waterproof. He spent a good eight hours on the plane crying over his dead phone and Jihoon’s less than kind comments had been unwarranted, unwelcomed, and unnecessary.

So why exactly did Wonwoo, knowing all of that, agree to let Soonyoung borrow his MacBook? He doesn’t know. Maybe Wonwoo is a little stupid. He doesn’t know. Or maybe since he practically begged the rapper too cause he needed to check a script that their manager sent for his variety show filming and like a fool that he is, he logged out of his emails on his phone and forgot their group email’s password and Wonwoo got sick of hearing him cry.

Therefore again, at the end of the day, it was really Wonwoo’s fault and _not_ his lack of understanding on how a MacBook works. As the self-proclaimed smarter of the two, Wonwoo should’ve known better.

Soonyoung doesn’t even know how he got here.

One minute, he was sure that he was opening Wonwoo’s browser from the dock and typing in the address bar for gmail.com. But the next thing he knows and several clicks later, he’s unveiled some sort of hidden folder in Wonwoo’s documents.

As a man, or like any other person in this world with a libido, he _knows_ what hidden folders meant. He knows Jihoon himself has one. One that the producer is a little embarrassed about having and has sworn he has never opened and used since he began dating Soonyoung half a year ago. Though Soonyoung didn’t care, even having suggestively beckoned to him that he’d be willing to entertain Jihoon the way the men in his porn stash did and that had resulted in Jihoon not once letting Soonyoung out of bed for the next 48 hours.

He figures he’s hit jackpot having found Wonwoo’s hidden porn stash—giddy knowing that he has something to hang over the rapper’s head if he does have some sort of weird kink that Junhui should be made aware of. 

But he had been wrong. Gravely as well.

Besides, any bizarre kink of Wonwoo’s, Junhui’s equally kinky self would most likely and probably condone. A few months ago, Soonyoung had had the wonderfully terrifying experience of overhearing the two amidst a heated round of sex. And unlike normal people he knew, Wonwoo only smirked at him and not once offered an apology—even offering for him and Jihoon to join in on their sexcapades. And judging by the way Junhui still so cheerfully draped himself over Soonyoung the following day instead of succumbing into a pitfall of awkwardness, he had not been made aware by his devil of a boyfriend.

In spite of his cheekiness and playfulness from time to time, Junhui is an angel. Too kind and too good to be true. To say that Soonyoung loves Junhui would be an understatement. He adores the dancer with all his heart, sometimes even a little too much that it makes Wonwoo irritated and Jihoon perplexed but both know that’s just how Junhui and Soonyoung were as friends—overly affectionate and borderline homoerotic. And to add on the cherry on top, Junhui was also devastatingly gorgeous. A fact that made Wonwoo will literally _never_ shut up about but hey, it wasn’t like the man was wrong.

Therefore, the fact that Junhui’s gorgeous face is the first thing that Soonyoung sees when he clicks open on one of the videos, definitely took him by surprise and it was like he was reliving the same horrific feeling he felt a few months ago but this time, it was _graphic_.

On the screen before him, with insanely clear and high definition retina-display, was Junhui, kneeling in between what seems like Wonwoo’s legs, cheeks decorated prettily with a tint of rose pink, and Wonwoo’s thumb, caressing the plumpness of his kiss swollen lip whilst cooing.

“ _So pretty, my Junnie_ ,” comes Wonwoo’s voice through the speakers. The absolute depth of his voice catches Soonyoung off guard, lurching forward to turn the volume down—surprised he even knew how to do so but that’s not the current issue at hand.

Junhui could only whimper when the pad of Wonwoo’s thumb pries his lips apart, big doe eyes looking straight into the camera through mussed-up brown hair as his head is being titled back. The dancer only had on what seemed like an oversized white dress shirt, unbuttoned and slowly threatening to fall off his shoulders.

Soonyoung gulps when he hears Wonwoo speak again. “ _Tell me what you want, kitten_.” A clear dominance in his command yet still gentle. 

“ _Wonwoo_ ,” Junhui whimpers again, a little garbled from the finger in his mouth. “ _P-please let me_.” 

This time Wonwoo chuckles. “ _You have to tell me or else I won’t know what to do sweetheart_.”

The few seconds that it took Junhui to respond to Wonwoo’s remark, Soonyoung found himself subconsciously leaning forward—as if he was also anticipating Junhui’s reply.

“ _I want to suck you off,_ ” Junhui says weakly, head tilted back even more and thumb opening his mouth even wider. He chokes a little when he hears Wonwoo snicker. “ _Please, Wonwon._ ”

“ _How could I say no to such a pretty little thing?_ ” Soonyoung could practically hear the devious smirk in Wonwoo’s voice.

There’s a rustling from the background and Soonyoung could take a guess that it was Wonwoo probably undoing his pants. And judging by the beam in Junhui’s eyes, he’s finally getting what he so dearly wanted to do to his boyfriend.

Now here’s the thing. It wasn’t like Soonyoung had never seen both Wonwoo or Junhui naked before. Hell, everyone has seen each other naked at this point. He’s even _showered_ with them on occasions where they were all trying to save time to head to a schedule. But when showering, Soonyoung had always been quick. A believer of the get-in and get-out as soon as possible rule of thumb. And also, try not to look down at where there’s a cock dangling in between their legs—unless it's Jihoon.

He’s always guessed that Wonwoo was big down there—not like he spends a good portion of the day wondering about his members’ dick sizes, no. But judging by the filthy sounds that leave Junhui’s mouth and his garbled chanting in the middle of the night from his room, there’s no way Wonwoo wouldn’t be anything but big. This means that Jeonghan now owes him 50,000 won and he’ll have to remind himself to cash it in later on _and_ make sure Jeonghan doesn’t force him to spill how he found out Wonwoo’s dick size. It’s confidential.

His breath hitches when the head of Wonwoo’s cock comes into frame. Junhui shuffles forward to settle more in between Wonwoo’s legs and his hands grip the rapper’s thigh to keep himself steady. He glances towards the camera once, probably waiting for Wonwoo to give him the clear to start.

Junhui kisses the tip of Wonwoo’s cock lightly, earning a hiss from the younger that was audible to the camera but not so much for him. He does that repeatedly, slowly moving down along the shaft until he’s nosing against Wonwoo’s pelvis and sucking on his balls.

“ _Don’t tease me, kitten,_ ” Wonwoo says breathily, his free hand going to cup and caress Junhui’s cheek.

The dancer only giggles but gets straight to business right away and it sparks a guilty arousal in the pit of Soonyoung’s stomach seeing Junhui take Wonwoo’s cock into his mouth so smooth and so easily in one go, all the way down to the hilt, the tip protruding a little on his throat and _fuck_ , Junhui wasn’t lying when he said he has no gag reflex.

“ _God, your throat is so fucking tight baby,_ ” Wonwoo grunts this time, threading his finger through Junhui’s hair and tugs hard enough for Junhui to let out a muffled moan, but still gentle enough as to not hurt the older. “ _You take me in so well._ ”

Junhui was still bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace—occasionally hollowing his cheeks as well which’ll make Wonwoo curse or groan out loud.

It’s when Wonwoo starts to fuck into Junhui’s mouth roughly that Soonyoung’s mouth couldn’t help but fall open in surprise, awe, finger harshly tapping the space bar to pause the vide before he has a heart attack and even worse, the frame pauses exactly on a still of Junhui’s big, doe eyes staring right up into the camera, a mouthful of cock.

He sees the time bar and sees that there’s eight minutes left of the video, in total from the overall twenty. Soonyoung is just amazed at how Junhui doesn’t have lockjaw from blowing off Wonwoo for that long and especially with that _girth_ as well.

He doesn’t know what to say. He really doesn’t. He hasn’t even finished his original objective which was checking their group email for the variety show script and yet he’s already twelve minutes into watching a sex tape of Wonwoo and Junhui that was obscenely filmed in the living room of their dorm unit. Not even in their _rooms_ , for fuck’s sake.

He’s pulled momentarily out of his train of thoughts when his phone suddenly rings and he practically throws Wonwoo’s MacBook away from him in order to fish his phone out of his pocket and answer.

 _Jihoon_ , thank fuck. Thank fucking God.

“Hey baby what’s up?” he tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. Like he wasn’t just watching a sex tape of his two best friends. It was actually a sex tape of Junhui, to be exact, but details details—it’s still a sex tape of his two best friends at the end of the day.

“ _Baby? What, God, don’t even. Where are you?_ ” Jihoon asks.

He feels like he’s going to heave. “A-at the dorms, Wonwoo’s room, why?” he replies, still stiff.

“ _Wonwoo’s room?_ ” came Jihoon’s surprise. “ _Hey did you know Soonyoung is in your room?_ ” and promptly asks Wonwoo who’s also currently there at the studio with him. He pouts a little at the distrust from these two.

“ _Yeah I know he’s there,_ ” he hears Wonwoo’s faint reply and Jihoon resumed to speaking back to his boyfriend after the verbal confirmation.

“ _I hope you’re not up to no good, Kwon Soonyoung,_ ” Jihoon threatens him and it sends a shiver down Soonyoung’s spine as he remembers what he had been doing before picking up this call from Jihoon. “ _Anyways, I’m picking up dinner so don’t order anything yet. Anything you want to eat?_ ”

Soonyoung gulps. “U-uh,” he laughs awkwardly, still trying to play it cool. “You.”

The tongue click that comes from the younger is to be expected and Jihoon only replies with a “text me if you want anything” before quickly hanging up—leaving Soonyoung back to his own thoughts again.

Somewhere in the few minutes that Jihoon had called him and kicked him back into reality, he regains his rationality and exits the video and this time _properly_ opens the browser and their group email. He airdrops the script to his phone and quickly shuts down Wonwoo’s MacBook, stashing it back onto his desk and hightails as quick as possible out of the sixth-floor dorm and preferably into a hole. But not before he reviews the script or else their manager will kill him instead.

\--

Jihoon and Wonwoo, turns out, had generously bought bossam enough to feed twenty people and Soonyoung ended up stuck in a dinner where he had to sit across from Junhui and watching him shove large wraps of lettuce into his mouth. Emphasis on Junhui’s mouth.

He thought he finally had some semblance of peace after cleaning up and escaping all the way back down to his room with the excuse of showering and changing his clothes before heading back upstairs for their joint movie night. But turns out Wonwoo had followed him back and it makes him pale when he sees that Wonwoo was holding his MacBook in his hands with him.

“You’re really bad at being subtle, Kwon Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo says after closing the door to Soonyoung’s bedroom behind him, approaching Soonyoung who was cowering away in the corner of his room.

“What do you mean I’m bad at being subtle?” Soonyoung tries to at least defend himself from whatever accusation that he’s about to be thrown with. But he thinks he knows already. And he’s pretty sure he’s as good as dead now.

But Wonwoo doesn’t do anything aside from set his laptop down and opens it up. Bizarrely calm for Soonyoung’s liking.

“You know there’s such a thing called recent documents, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo says again, this time while looking at Soonyoung and with a smile on his face too. “And, if you’re really that curious, I can show you how it ends.”

 _How it ends?_ Soonyoung goes into momentary confusion, repeating the words in his head over and over again as he knits his brows together.

It’s only when Wonwoo finally tugs on his arm for him to see what was displayed on the screen did he register what the rapper meant—how it ends. How the video of Junhui and Wonwoo ended.

“Pretty isn’t he?” Wonwoo smirks at a dumbfounded Soonyoung, too shocked to even form a reaction.

“Wonwoo, I—” he stutters but was interrupted again.

“I keep telling you,” Wonwoo trails a finger up the expanse of Soonyoung’s arm, feeling the goosebumps that arise from the older’s skin. “All you have to do is ask. Junhui is good at taking more than one cock in that pretty little hole of his you know,” he closes the laptop and proceeds to walk out of Soonyoung’s room. “You can ask Mingyu and MInghao too if you don’t believe me.”

Soonyoung wants nothing better than to melt into one with the floor underneath him.


End file.
